The Moustache
Previous episode: Fred and Ethel Fight Next episode: The Gossip http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BeardedLucy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CairoEthel.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SnakeCharmerFred.jpg Plot Ricky decides to grow a moustache to audition for an exotic movie role. Lucy hates his moustache, and she begs her husband to shave. Ricky refuses. Lucy seems to be the only one who dislikes the moustache. Even the Mertzes rave about how good Ricky looks. Being Lucy, she isn't happy until she gets her own way. So, she collaborated with the Mertzes to come up with a plan to make Ricky shave. Fred took an old fake beard he owned from his vaudeville trunk and glued it to Lucy's face with a couple dabs of spirit gum. When Ricky came home, Bearded Lucy greets her husband. Ricky is repulsed by the sight of his wife. She tells him that she doesn't plan on taking her beard off until Ricky shaves off his moustache. Ricky soon agrees to shave, as the sight of Lucy is just too ridiculous for him to bear. After Ricky shaves and Lucy tries to take off the beard, she's horrified to find that it's stuck. What Fred thought was spirit gum really was Bulldog Cement! And, to make matters worse, Bulldog Cement Remover #3 isn't even made anymore! What is Lucy to do, especially since the talent scout for Ricky's movie audition is coming over tonight? Lucy finds a way to audition for talent scout Mr. Murdoch by hiding her nose and mouth behind an Arabian-style veil. Mr. Murdoch is impressed with Lucy's dancing, but he's dying to see her face. When her beard is revealed, Mr. Murdoch is shocked. But the beard didn't scare off Mr. Murdoch. When Ricky finds out that he is going to be tested for the movie's lead role, he tells Lucy that they want her to audition, too. For the part of Ricky's father... Trivia *The name of the movie Ricky auditioned for was Moon Over Baghdad. *Ricky tells Mr. Murdoch that his first big role was the Broadway production of Too Many Girls, his real-life first big role. *Ricky sings "I'll See You in C-U-B-A" for his surprise audition with Mr. Green. *One of the most hilarious and unrecognized parts of the episode is when the Mertzes audition for Mr. Murdoch. Ethel has a record player hung on her back, and Fred has a snake hand puppet that he pretends to have bite Mr. Murdoch and bite his own nose. *Another unrecognized part that is very funny is when Lucy comes out in her Arabian garb and starts violently beating Mr. Murdoch with her scarves as part of her dance. *While they don't make Bulldog Cement Remover #3 anymore, a drugstore in Chicago still had a supply. *Lucy named the one whisker Ricky missed with the electric razor "Charlie." *Ethel's grandmother used a violent way to get rid of Ethel's grandfather's handlebar moustache. The grandmother tied the moustache to a door while the grandfather was sleeping one night, and then, she yelled, "FIRE!" *The Bulldog Cement Fred used on Lucy's face hadn't been used since 1919. Quotes *Lucy: You know I don't like you with a moustache, Ricky. You always look like a little boy who drank too much chocolate milk! *Ethel: (after saying how much she loves Ricky's moustache) Now, what did you want our opinion on? Lucy: NOTHING, Benedict Ethel!*Lucy: (showing Ricky her beard for the first time) I'm just growing this so I can get a part in that Technicolor movie called, Moon Over the North Pole. I'm going to play Santa Claus! *Ricky: Well, I'm not shaving! Lucy: Neither am I! *Ethel: I was known as the Queen of the Nile! OH! (hurts hip dancing) Fred: She's a little rusty around Cairo!